


Under the Lamplight

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [19]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 19th century AU, AU-gust 2020, F/M, Harry's down on his luck and Uma helps him, Slow Burn, Updates Will Be Slow, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Harry swore he'd never end up here and yet here he was. What had he done to deserve this?
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: AU-gust 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Under the Lamplight

Harry sighed softly before ringing the doorbell. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t end up here, that he’d find a good job and be fine. But here he was, desperate.

A young woman answered the door, opening it wide for him. “Hello. How can I help you?”

He took a deep breath. “Just...a place to sleep. Do you have that?”

She gestured for him to come in. “We’ll find a place. You shouldn’t be out in the cold if you can avoid it.” She lead him to the kitchen and started some cocoa for him. “My name’s Uma. Do you want to tell me yours?”

He shook his head, though he was grateful for the warmth. “Thank you….” he murmured.

“You didn’t think you’d be here.” It wasn’t a question, just a simple statement of fact. “No one ever does. But it’s okay. They say you gotta hit rock bottom before you get back up and that’s what we’re here for.”

Harry didn’t meet her eyes, even when she handed him the cup. “...I ran away,” he murmured. “I thought-”

She stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me anything. Just drink your cocoa. I’ll run you a bath and get you a bed, okay?” She smiled gently and squeezed his shoulder.

Harry nodded and let himself have these small comforts. “Thank you.”

She just nodded and walked off to get everything set up for him. He never thought he’d be here. He never thought he’d beg for warmth or food. But here he was and for the first time since his mother died, he felt safe. Who would’ve thought?


End file.
